


Shifting Inhibitions

by FatesTemptress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesTemptress/pseuds/FatesTemptress
Summary: Summary: Y/N owns a large Bed and Breakfast in the mountains of New York that’s been in her family for years.  But now, she has a ghost problem.  Lucky for her, her deceased father used to be a hunter and she has the contact information for two men who can help her…with the ghost problem and ONLY with her ghost problem….right?





	Shifting Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for the lovely @ravenangel33 ‘s Autumn Challenge over on Tumblr. I chose the 'Cabin' Prompt with Dean x Reader X Sam as my pairing. 
> 
> This is the first time I’m writing the above pairing and am considering it practice for a series I’ve had in the works for a while. I’m hoping to post it soon.
> 
> This was not beta’d and probably contains a TON of grammatical errors.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

“Shit!”  You cried out as your hot tea splashed onto your fingers and onto the pile of paperwork on the desk in front of you, “Shit, shit, shit.”

The construction of the new cabin on the north side of your property was taking up all of your time and energy.  Not to mention the godawful paperwork involved.

A jingle of the bell at the front entrance made you lift your head up as you dabbed at the wet spots on the papers, “Sorry!” You yelled out as you made your way out of your office to the front desk, “We’re cllllooosed.”  The word sliding out of your mouth in slow motion at the two large men standing at the check-in desk.

Large beautiful men.

The taller man smiled at you.

Large beautiful men with dimples.

The slightly shorter man gave you an expectant look before leaning on the desk, inadvertently tensing his biceps through the leather jacket he was wearing.

Large beautiful men with muscles.

“Uhhhh…”

The shorter man continued to give you a bemused look, “Are you, Y/N?”

You blinked at your name rolling out of his mouth, “Y-yes.  How did you….Oh!”  You finally felt your mouth form into a smile, “You must be Sam and Dean! Sorry I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

The taller one’s smile disappeared into a grimace, “Yeah, well lead foot over here doesn’t believe in speed limits.”

“Whatever, _Sammy._   We’ve been driving for eighteen hours.  The faster we got here the better.”

“Well, _Dean_ , if you’d just let me drive instead of being stubborn, you’d get a break from being behind the wheel.”

“Yeah, no thanks.  My lead foot on the gas is better than your lead foot on the brakes.”

You blinked at the grumbling before taking a deep breath and interrupting, “Ooookay then.” You clapped your hands and watched as both of their heads swiveled to your direction, “Why don’t we start from the beginning, hmm?”  You watched as Dean pursed his lips, and while it shouldn’t be sexy, it _so_ was.

_Focus._

“Ummm, my name is Y/N.”  You pointed at the taller one and smiled, “I’m gathering you’re Sam,” You pointed at the shorter one with the growly look on his face, the smile fading from your lips, “And you’re cranky Dean.”

Dean shifted, the purse on his lips deepening, “Wait.  Why does he get the pretty smile and I get the suspicious eyes?”

Sam winked at you, “Maybe if you stopped scowling at her, she’d be a little more open to giving you that pretty smile.”

You felt a blush start up your neck and warm your cheeks as you let out a slight scoff before Dean could respond, “Well, all right then.  Let’s get to business.  Ahem.”  You swallowed deeply at their expectant looks, “So, first, I guess I should say that my dad spoke really highly of your father and you guys.”

Your dad had been a hunter.  He had grown up in the life but once he had met your mom at the bed and breakfast she had helped her family run, he had been completely smitten and had stayed on to help maintain the fifteen cabins on the property, only occasionally running out for a case every now and then if he was needed.

The rest was history.  They had loved each other deeply and had you.  Your dad made it a point to tell you all about what goes bump in the night when you were old enough but that was as far as it went.  He didn’t want you to be unprepared but he also didn’t want you to have any part of that life that he had grown up in and your upbringing couldn’t have been more normal.

But now they were both gone and you were happily running the property in upstate New York that you loved so much.  It was a successful business.  Especially now, in the Autumn, when the leaves were changing into those fiery orange, yellow and red colors, surrounded by morning mist and fresh, crisp air that made your heart clench at the beauty of it all.

But now, for some godforsaken reason, you had a ghost on your hands.  A real life, pain in the ass, visits the cabins at night and harasses your guests, ghost.  The ghost wasn’t violent by any means but it kept flickering in and out of vision, tickling feet at night, slamming doors and generally scaring the crap out of people. 

And so, came the call to the Winchesters.  You were lucky the phone numbers in your dad’s little black book still worked and they had immediately made their way down to you from another case they were working. 

Having to close for the week so that they could take care of the ghost in relative solitude was going to suck financially and you only hoped you could get your full staff back when this was all over.

Dean gave a gruff nod, “Your dad was a good hunter but an even better man.  We were sorry to hear of his death.”

You gave a small, sad smile, not able to help the slight mist that sprung to your eyes, “Thank you.  But I think he’s happier being with my mom.  He wasn’t the same once she passed.  But now I’m sure they’re running a bed and breakfast together in heaven.”

Sam reached over and clasped your hand for a moment and you tried not to react to the electric current that ran from his hands to yours, “I can almost definitely say that is exactly what they’re doing up there.”

You gave Sam a bewildered look at the sincerity in his eyes.  He looked so sure that it made something in your belly tug.

Clearing your throat, you gently extracted your hand from his.  It wouldn’t do to seem desperate.  Even if it had been about three days from forever since you had sex, “Well, ummm, why don’t I show you guys over to the cabin you’ll be staying in?  It has the best views of the valley.”  You made your way around the front desk, over to their imposing figures, “And then once you’re all settled in we can discuss the ghost problem we’ve been having.”

The large men both leaned down and picked up their bags, “Oh and by the way, the cabin is also a two-room suite with king sized memory foam beds.  Plenty of room for the both of you.”

You were suddenly graced with Dean’s lips turning from that ever-present frown to a wide toothy grin.

And you swear your heart stopped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So, that’s the property,” You said to the brothers as you led them back to their cabin.  Dusk was close and you glanced up at the gathering clouds as you pulled your sweater a little tighter around you against the chill.  Rain was coming and with the way it rained in the area during this time of year, it would be closer to a monsoon.  “My cabin is on the other side of the registration building.  It’s the one with the blue French doors.”

Dean shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and stopped in front of the cabin you had assigned them. The light-colored cedar wood that the cabins were built with along with the aqua blue roofs, still visible even in the waning light, made the warm light from inside spilling onto the small porch that all of the cabins had feel comfortable and cozy.   “This is a beautiful property,” Dean squinted as he looked past you, “What’s that over there?”  He asked pointing to the construction going on in the outer most section of the property.

“Oh!  That’s the honeymoon suite we’re building.  We put it further away from the other cabins, you know, for….reasons.”

Sam bit the inside of his lip as Dean grinned at her, “Yeah, I can see why you might want to keep them, ahem, a little further away.”

You couldn’t help the blush that ran up your neck to your cheeks.  You were far from innocent or even shy but these men gave off such a sense of masculinity and strength that it was throwing you off your game.

It didn’t help that they were each wearing delicious smelling colognes along with those dreamy smiles and your vagina wasn’t understanding that they were here for business not pleasure.

She was such a needy bitch sometimes.

Sam cleared his throat, “Well, uh, we’re probably going to be roaming around the property tonight, visiting the cabins and seeing if we can get the ghost to show itself.”

A roll of thunder boomed in the distance and you sighed as you nodded at Sam, “It’s gonna be a pretty bad storm,” You reached into your pocket and handed them the spare set of master keys, “The electricity tends to go out in weather like this but the main building has a back up generator in case you need power for anything.  The keys are all marked.  I’ll be in my cabin if you need me.”

With one last wave and smile, you headed over to your cabin, willing yourself not to look back and willing your vagina to stop it’s incessant throbbing.

She really couldn’t take a hint.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean watched the sway of Y/N’s hips as she made her way across the property and licked the inside of his lower lip, “So, I’m thinking the construction stirred something up,” He said to Sam without taking his eyes off her.  She had a phenomenal ass and it was taking a lot of concentration on his part to focus on the case and not on what he wanted to do to her body.

Sam nodded next to him, his eyes following Y/N’s form as well, “Yeah.  First thing I thought of too.  I’ll, uh, see what I can dig up about the area.”

Dean nodded, watching as Y/N made it into her cabin, turned on the light and closed the door, “Oh and Sam?” Sam glanced over his way, “Dibs.”

Sam scoffed, “You can’t call dibs on a woman like she’s the last piece of bacon, Dean.”

“Can and did,” Dean patted his brother on the shoulder as he made his way past him to the door of their cabin, stepping into the lit interior, “Sucks for you.”

“What if she doesn’t want your grumpy ass?”

Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it on the back of one of the chairs at the table in the entryway.  He walked over to the small fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer before he grinned at Sam as he sat down and turned on his laptop, “Come on now, Sam.  You know it’s a part of my charm.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat across from his brother turning on his own laptop, “Grumpy old man doesn’t equate Sex God, Dean.”

“Not old,” Dean mumbled, “Could still outlast you.”

“What was that?”  Sam said with a smile in his voice, “You trying to make this into a competition?”

Dean leaned back and took a sip from his bottle as he glanced over at his brother, “Or…we could just share.”

Sam sat up as he straightened out his shoulders and flicked his gaze over to Dean, “Share?”

Dean shrugged, looking away for a second, “Not like we aint done it before.”

Blinking, Sam took a swig of his own beer, “I, uh, think we’re getting ahead of ourselves.”

“Maybe,” Dean thought back to the way Y/N’s eyes kept flicking over them and the deep breaths she kept trying to hide when one of them got close to her.  The way her hair shined in the fading sunlight, the subtle smell of apples that wafted off her and the way her waist flared into those hips made things below his belt tighten.  The electricity, the tension, was there.  No denying it.  “Maybe not.”

Sam sighed before he took a deep gulp of his drink, “We really are sick puppies sometimes.”

Dean just shrugged again, “If anyone knows how short life is, it’s us.”

“Lets just concentrate on the case.  We can take care of...the rest later.”

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The thunder was getting closer.  You pushed your curtain to the side as you glanced out of the panes of the French doors in your bedroom and saw the sky brighten as lightening streaked across the sky. 

Normally, you loved storms.  Curling up in front of your fireplace, with a good book in your hand or watching a movie as the rain beat against your windows, was one of your favorite things to do.  But tonight, with the Winchesters three cabins away, all you could think about doing was getting out your trusty vibrator and getting rid of some of this sexual tension.

You rolled your eyes at yourself, as you started to get ready for bed.  You lit the fireplace, took a quick shower and pulled on a white tank top with blue sleep shorts and no panties before crawling under the covers.  You attempted to read the book you had on your nightstand but your mind kept wandering to the two brothers. 

It should be illegal to be that good looking. 

An image of Sam’s wide, tan, shoulders flittered through your minds’ eye and you wondered how they would look if they were lifting your hips off of your bed and onto his hard cock.  Or how would Dean’s biceps look tensing and releasing as he stroked his own cock before he shoved it inside of you.

_Shit._

You could feel your core dampening already.  

Almost beyond your control, you felt your fingers flick over your nipples through the thin fabric of your tank top and let out a small sigh as you pinched one.

_Fuck that felt good._

You continued to run your fingers over the now hardened nubs before sliding one hand down your stomach, in between your legs and over the material of your shorts, pressing down onto your clit from the outside and giving it a rough rub.

“Shit.”

You couldn’t help the small whine that left your mouth as you pinched your nipple even harder and began to really rub at the outside of your shorts. 

In your mind, you pictured it being Sam’s tongue flicking over breasts and Dean’s fingers rubbing at your pussy.

_“You like that?”_ Dean would ask as he breathed into your ear. 

Sam would groan around your nipple as you gasped, _“Mmmmm, I think she’d like it more if you touched her bare.”_

Taking the cue from your fantasy, you pushed your fingers into your shorts and let out a moan as you touched your clit with your bare fingers.  You quickly slid one into your wet core and gathered the juices there and brought them back to your clit, rubbing it back and forth faster.

“Fuck. Yes.”

Your belly started tightening and your breath was coming out in small needy gasps.

No.  Not yet.

You hadn’t been this worked up in a long time and you just knew the orgasm that would come from touching yourself would be a good one. Maybe then you could relax enough to get some sleep.

But you wanted to drag it out just a tiny bit more.

_“Fuck.  You like that, baby?  Come on.  Scream for us.”_

You didn’t know which Winchester in your mind said it.

And, fuck, it sure as shit didn’t matter.

You ripped your tank top down and exposed your breasts to the room as you inserted a finger into your now soaked core and pushed up and rubbed at that spot that made your toes curl.

“Yesssssssss…”

Thunder pierced the silence in your bedroom and you threw the blankets to the side as you began to get more and more worked up, your hips lifting into the air as you got yourself off.

Maybe on a quieter night, you would have heard the snap of a twig outside of your door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dude, its gonna start pouring any minute,” Sam said as he lifted his hood over his hair against the drizzle that was misting the air.

Dean huddled into his own jacket as he continued to walk toward Y/N’s cabin, “I know.  But we can probably wrap up this case in the morning and Y/N’s not answering her phone.  I just want to let her know before we start using the bulldozer and digging up her property.”

It really had taken Sam no time at all to dig up the records of the property they were on.  Many years ago, there had been an estate on the back end of her land that had burned down.  With that estate came a small graveyard that no one had laid claim to since the turn of the century.  Dean would bet every dollar he had that the construction on the new cabin had disturbed one of the old graves and brought out whatever ghost was haunting her property.

They reached the French doors of Y/N’s cabin and Dean could see the shadow of flickering fire light against the curtains she had there.  He reached up to knock against the door when Sam grabbed his hand roughly and shook his head.  Dean gave him a questioning look as Sam’s eyes stared intently between the small crack that had been inadvertently left open between the curtains.  Dean watched as twin spots of red appeared on Sam’s cheeks as he took a deep breath and clenched his jaw before putting a finger to his lips asking Dean to be quiet. 

“What?”  Dean mouthed.

Sam just shook his head, grabbed tighter at his brothers arm and started to walk away.

_Uh huh.  Like I’m not gonna look and see what caused_ that _reaction._

Shaking off his brother, Dean looked between the curtains and promptly stopped breathing. 

There, on her bed, against a backdrop of fluffy white pillows, was Y/N with her head thrown back as she rubbed at her exposed nipples and fingered herself underneath her shorts.

_Holy.  Fucking. Shit._

Dean’s cock immediately swelled into hardness and he let out an involuntary groan as he saw her legs open even wider and her rubbing start to get frantic.  Her legs were shaking.  She was so close he could practically taste her slick in his mouth.  He could picture his head between her legs lapping at her as she grabbed at his hair with the same roughness that she was applying to her breasts

Dean closed his eyes against the surge of lust that ran through his body, ignoring his brothers urging to leave the door.  He tried shrugging off Sam’s insistent tugging and accidently hit the door with his elbow.

_Shit._

Glaring at his brother, Dean stepped back away from his position at the door as he saw Y/N’s shadow quickly sit up in her bed, followed by a light turning on.  Now, having no choice, he lifted his fist and knocked on the door.

Sam grabbed his arm again and when Dean gave him a nasty look, Sam pursed his lips before giving him a look of his own, pointing down at his crotch and Dean’s very obvious hard on.

Rolling his eyes at himself, he quickly adjusted his cock until it was under his belt.  By no means comfortable, but certainly better than the alternative.

A second later, the door opened and a disheveled Y/N, now covered in a short white silky robe, poked her head out, “Uh, hi guys,” She said breathlessly, “What uh, what can I do for you?”

Dean couldn’t help glancing down at her fingers clutched at the doorway and maybe it was his imagination, but he could swear he could see her slick shining on them.  It took all of his self-control to not grab at her hand and bring her fingers into his mouth so he could suck on them, “Hey, uh, Y/N, we think we pretty much fing- uh, _figured_ out your ghost problem.”

Sam let out a cough, “Yeah, but we can come back if you were, uh, sleeping already.”

Lightening streaked across the sky and suddenly the heavens seemed to open up and a downpour started on the porch almost immediately soaking both brothers, “Oh my God.”  Y/N’s eyes widened and she stood to the side gesturing at the two men, “Come in, come in.”

Quickly, they entered the warm cabin, water dripping from both of them as Y/N closed the door.

“Hold on.  Let me get you some towels.”

Dean watched as her smooth legs hurried over to another room.  As he waited for her to come back, he couldn’t help his eyes from wandering over to the soft bed where moments before she had been frantically rubbing at her pussy.

_Good God._

He heard a small groan and he saw Sam’s eyes doing the same slide over the bed.  Now it was Deans turn to pointedly look at his brother’s crotch and motion for him to adjust himself.

“Shit,” Sam said quietly before turning his back and trying to inconspicuously fix himself.

The sound of bare feet slapping against hardwood brought Dean’s attention back to the doorway Y/N had gone through.

“Here you go,” She said as she handed them both large fluffy white towels, “Sorry about that.  It doesn’t take long to get soaked around here.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Dean muttered.

“Pardon?”

Sam quickly stepped in front his brother as he dried his hair, “Uhhhh, thanks.  Um, I don’t want to track water through your home.  If you don’t mind, we’ll just take off our boots here.”

Y/N smiled and gestured to the loveseat sized couch and highbacked lounge chair sitting on a fluffy area rug in front of the fireplace, “Oh, that’s so thoughtful.  Why don’t we have a seat and you can tell me what you found out.  Can I interest you guys in something to drink?”

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four whiskeys and two glasses of red wine later, you were filled in on the history of your property that you were unaware of, the plan for the next day and were currently laughing at some hunting stories that Dean and Sam were telling you animatedly. 

The light from the fireplace flickered over the strength of their jaws, highlighting the beginning of five o’clock shadow starting to sweep across their cheeks, making both of their handsome faces even more prominent.

At this point, you were definitely feeling the effects of your glasses of wine.  You may have overpoured in an effort to calm your body down after almost being caught playing with yourself but you feared you had done the exact opposite. 

Sitting in the armchair across from the brothers, the heat from the fireplace mixed with the alcohol thrumming through your bloodstream was making your core even more slick with want.  You couldn’t stop your eyes from darting to the crotches of the two brothers and kept crossing your legs and licking your lips.

“Y/N?”

You startled slightly as your eyes popped up to meet Dean’s, “Uh, yes?”

Looking like he was fighting back a smile, he leaned forward and placed his glass on the table in front of them, “Maybe Sam and I should get going.  It’s getting late and you look like your eyes are getting a little heavy.”

“Um, actually, I was having a hard time falling asleep before you guys got here,” You said, taking another deep gulp of your wine, emptying the glass, “Besides, I like hearing about some of the things you guys go through.  And it helps me understand what my dad did before meeting my mom. So many people have so much to thank you for but will never know it.”

Dean shrugged, “Its our job.  It’s what we were raised to do.”  A grin slide across his mouth, “Besides sometimes the damsels in distress give us a kiss when they’re rescued.”  He wiggled his eyebrows as Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers’ comment.

You let out a small giggle, “Yeah, I bet that Winchester charm has gotten you guys laid more times than you can count.”

Sam blushed and drained the rest of the whiskey from his glass before placing it on the table next to him, “Maybe.”

You leaned your head back against the chair and gave them a smirk, “Maybe?  Come on.  Be honest.”

Dean shrugged, “Honestly?  It definitely happens, but uh, it hasn’t happened in, uh, a while.”

You bit the corner of your mouth, “How long is a while?”

Dean shifted on the couch and let out a small chuckle, “Too long.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “Way too long.”

So, they were hot _and_ horny.

Fuuuuuuuuuuck.

Letting out a breath, you placed your empty wine glass on the side table next to you, cleared your throat and stood on slightly shaky legs, “Refill anyone?”  You asked reaching forward for Sam’s glass and, before you could stop yourself, your foot accidently stumbled over the edge of the rug, “Dammit!”

Your body flew forward and landed none to gracefully on top of both brothers on the couch.

Sam let out a grunt as his face was mashed in between your breasts and Dean reached out both hands to stop your descent only to inadvertently grab at your upper thigh as your robe fell open and his fingers brushed over your core.

It had to be the alcohol.

It’s the only reason you could think as to why you lost your damn mind and rolled your hips into Dean’s touch and let out a low whine of disappointment when Sam gently pushed you slightly away.  You took one look down into the heat and expectation of Sam’s eyes and watched through heavy lids as he closed them and ran his slightly open mouth over the swell of your breasts.

“Shit,” You heard Dean whisper as his hand at your thigh tightened slightly at his brothers’ actions. 

Slowly, Sam lowered you down until you were sitting sideways on both of their thighs with your legs thrown across Dean’s lap.  Sam’s mouth was millimeters away from your own and you could still feel a phantom burn where Sam’s mouth had run across your chest.  You felt a work roughened hand run up your legs and you flicked your eyes over to where Dean was sitting, patient, watching you with his head thrown slightly back against the couch.

“Y/N?”  Sam whispered against your cheek.

You closed your eyes and let out a breath as you rubbed your thighs together.  The question in his voice was obvious. 

You should be wondering if you were crazy to even be considering this.  Should you feel slutty? How often had the two brothers done this exactly? 

Instead, you turned your face and licked your way into Sam’s mouth with a desperate moan as he hungrily met your tongue with his own and opened your legs for Dean.

“Fuck, yes!” Dean exclaimed, pushing your robe up and out of the way, rubbing on the outside of your shorts, slick already making them slide over your core.

You don’t remember who untied your robe or how it ended up on the floor but you do remember Sam desperately pushing down your tank top and pinching your nipples before swallowing one into his mouth and sucking with a satisfied grunt.  You remember leaning back as Sam made greedy, noisy licks, over both breasts making your hips cant up into Dean’s fingers as he continued to rub at your core through your shorts.

“Fuck, Sammy.  She’s soaked.” 

You looked down just in time to see Dean get on his knees on the couch and lick his way up your smooth inner thigh as he grabbed at his cock through his jeans and gave it a tight squeeze.

“Let me see,” Sam said before shoving his hands into your shorts and quickly rubbing his fingers over your bare pussy, coming back with slick running all over his fingers, “You definitely weren’t exaggerating.”  He moaned as he put his fingers into his mouth.

A whine left your throat as you watched him, your heart thudding at a hundred miles an hour in your chest, before you reached into your shorts and rubbed three fingers over the wetness there.  Flicking your eyes to Deans direction, you lifted those three fingers to Dean’s lips and he opened his mouth eagerly and sucked on them with a moan.

“Shit, Sweetheart,” He said releasing your fingers with a pop, “That’s delicious.  I’m gonna enjoy the fuck outta this.”  Dean flashed you a wink before he wiggled your shorts off your hips and without a word of warning, dived right into your pussy with one long sweep of his tongue from the bottom to the top, sucking your clit into his mouth.

The loud, satisfied, sob that left your mouth made Sam shudder against your ear as his hips lifted under you and rubbed his throbbing, jean covered, cock against your ass, “Feel good baby?  You like the way Dean eats your pussy?”

“Oh my God,” You said, somewhat scandalized by Sam’s words but definitely so turned on your heart felt like it was pounding right out of your chest, “I’m so going to hell for this.”  You whispered against Sam’s cheek as you leaned on him.

Sam chuckled against you, “I promise you, this is the least of your worries.  Now, let’s give Dean a little more room, hmm?  Give me your leg, baby.  Let’s get that pussy wide open for his mouth.”

Somehow, someway, he hooked his arm under your outside leg, giving Dean ample room to fit his mouth around your throbbing core even more, making your back arch into his mouth.

“See?  So much better,” Sam whispered into your ear, “Look how much he loves this shit.  We both love to eat girls out but Dean has a major oral fixation.   Can be down there forever and never get tired.”

Dean hummed in agreement, raising those green eyes to stare hotly into yours, letting his tongue flit against your clit before he replied, “Especially when they taste as sweet as this pussy.”

“Oh my God,” You said again, panting into the air as Sam licked at your neck, nibbling at the skin gently.  You somehow expected to hear things like that come out of Dean’s mouth, with his brash attitude and confident composure.  But to hear it come out of Sam’s mouth, who earlier, had spoken so quietly and with such consideration, made things seem so much dirtier.  Filthy in a way that you never knew you loved, until this very second.

And the combination of the both of them?

Touching yourself earlier had brought you so close to the edge but it had nothing on the intense throbbing that was now running through your veins.  Your chest rose and fell rapidly as you gasped through the waves of lust washing over you, rolling your hips into Dean’s mouth with desperate thrusts of your hips. You ran the fingers of one your hands through his hair and grabbed hold, whining and moaning nonsense when he slid two fingers into you and pressed _there_.  Right _there_.

You were going to come and you were going to come _hard._  

“Are you gonna come baby?” Sam whispered into your ear as you gasped, “Here let me help,” Sam’s head tilted down and flicked at the nipple closest to his mouth with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth roughly.

That was all it took.  With a scream that you had never heard come out of you before, you came so hard, your legs shook as you pulled at Dean’s short hair and sobbed as you threw your head back against Sam’s embrace, gasping as you came down.

Ho-ly shit.

“Fuuuuuuck, Sweetheart,” Dean purred as you released his hair one finger at a time.  He sat up on his knees and squeezed at that hard outline of his cock, “That was so fucking intense.  Almost made me come in my pants.” 

You were still gasping as Sam rolled his fingers gently over your exposed nipples, your breasts still sitting with the material of the tank top pushed underneath them.

“Mmmmm,” Sam hummed, “I think I’m a little jealous.”

Dean raised his eyebrow, “Well, you got to taste those lips.  I think it’s time to switch.  But first,” Dean leaned over you, neither brother seeming to care about the close proximity to the other, his lips hovered over yours, “Let me in, Sweetheart.”  He whispered against your mouth.

There was no hesitation on your part as you opened your mouth to Dean’s probing tongue, tasting yourself on his lips as he ate at your mouth with the same skill as he ate at your pussy.  He released you with a humm.  His eyes opened slowly, staring into yours with a gentleness that belied the throbbing in between his legs, “You up to continuing this, darlin’?”

Sam shifted behind you, his arm slid across your chest, covering your exposed breasts, “We want you to know, this is up to you.  If you wanna stop, we will.  No questions asked.  We’ll work the case tomorrow and go home.”  Dean nodded in agreement as Sam’s other hand carded through your hair and gripped your head gently but firmly, “But if you want to keep going,” He bit his lip as he rolled his cock underneath you, groaning at the much-needed friction, “We’re more than happy to.”

You blinked as the sex fog lifted slightly, and your eyes flicked back and forth between the two gorgeous men, “Have you….have you guys done this…a lot?”

Dean and Sam shared a brief look, before Dean answered with shrug, “Not a lot.  But we have before.” 

Sam nodded in agreement, “But again, no pressure. We’ll follow your lead.”

The air in the room was so thick and the humm in your body was in no way satisfied. 

What was the question again? 

One night with two gorgeous men, worshipping your body? 

_Hell yeah._

You swung your legs to the side and stood up as the two men watched you silently from the couch.  Pulling off the tank top the rest of the way, you tossed it near your shorts and robe currently lying on the floor.  You stepped lightly towards your bed, stopping briefly to look over your shoulder at them, “You coming?”

If circumstances were different, you may have giggled at the way both men jumped to the floor and started quickly started removing the layers of flannel and t-shirts, throwing them haphazardly onto the couch.  But instead your heart pounded in anticipation and you took a deep breath to calm your nerves as the swell of lust that rolled through your body made you shiver.

Watching them both, you stood at the end of your king size bed as the final layers of clothing were removed revealing strong, smooth chests and some of the longest, thickest cocks you had ever laid eyes on, lifting prominently from in between well-trimmed pubic areas.

Your mouth shouldn’t have watered.  But it _so_ did.

Before you could move or say anything, both men pounced on you.  Dean took your hand into his and swung you around so that your back was against Sam’s chest before sliding his hands into your hair and bringing your mouth to his for a deep kiss that made your toes curl.  Your taste still lingered under the oakiness from the whiskey and it made you moan into his mouth as Sam ran a hand in between your legs rubbing gently on your still sensitive clit.

You needed to touch their cocks and you needed to do it now.  You reached down and grabbed onto Dean’s cock as you reached behind you and grabbed Sam’s causing them both to groan in unison as you tried to stroke them both.  Both brothers moved their hips into your strokes and very quickly loud pants could be heard filling the air as Dean’s lips left your mouth and dragged across your chin to your neck as his brother mouthed the other side.

Somehow, someway, you were lifted bodily into Deans arms and laid gently down into the center of the bed.  The two men stood over you before Sam grinned wickedly as Dean bit on his bottom lip and stroked his cock in his fist lazily.

“How do you want us, Beautiful?” Sam asked.

Instead of answering, you grabbed onto Dean’s hand as you rolled your body onto your hands and knees, bringing him to the side of the bed so his cock was level with your lips.  You reached out and grabbed it at the base and laved the tip of your tongue over the drop of pre-come that was waiting for you, making Dean gasp.  You hummed in appreciation of his taste before turning your head to Sam, a wicked gleam in your eye as all of your inhibitions fell away, “Condoms are in the top drawer of that nightstand, Sam.  I want you to fuck me while I suck your brothers’ cock.”

“Jesus….” Dean hissed out as you swallowed him down as deep as you could into your throat, watching out of the corner of your eye as Sam rummaged through the drawer and found the condoms.  

Once you were satisfied that he had what he needed, you rolled your eyes up to the older Winchester as you released him with a pop.  Not taking your eyes away from his intense stare, you lifted his cock and ran your tongue over his balls, gently sucking one into your mouth, making Dean jerk in surprise as his mouth opened and he let out a groan of pleasure.

“Fuck yes, Sweetheart.  Just like that.”  He huffed out as you jerked him off while continuing to suck and lave at his balls.

You didn’t think anyone should taste this delicious but Dean did.  Everything about him made your mouth water and you couldn’t seem to get enough as you enthusiastically started tonguing down every inch of him you could get to.

There was slight shuffling sound behind you before you felt Sam’s hands slip up the sides of your waist and back down to your ass.  Suddenly, his hands were holding your ass open as his warm tongue licked into your hole, pulling a surprised squeal out of you. 

“Sorry,” Sam said, his warm breath tickling against your core, “I couldn’t help myself,” He licked again, “Needed to taste it once more.”

You moaned around Dean’s length as Sam lapped at your opening a few more times before you felt him shift and the head of his cock was prodding gently at your pussy. 

You were aware of his girth, but you definitely weren’t expecting the stretch from it.  You released Dean with a gasp and lay your head against his hip trying to accommodate the monster between Sam’s legs.

Dean lifted his fingers into your hair and rubbed at your scalp, “Easy, Honey.” He said gently, “Sammy will take his time.  If it gets to be too much, just let him know.”

Rubbing your head against Dean’s warm skin, you could feel the throbbing of Sam’s cock as he slowly stretched you open, pushing in a little at a time, making goosebumps appear on your body, touching places you don’t think anyone else has ever reached.

Sam groaned behind you, “Oh God, you’re tight,” He smoothed his hands over your hips soothingly as his breaths came out raggedly, “You okay, Baby?”

“Yesssss,” You gasped as your body adjusted, and slowly you started to push back against him, meeting his small, careful thrusts, “Please….don’t stop.”

With your words, Sam started to move faster and faster as you quickly and eagerly put Dean back into your mouth.

“Shit!”  Dean gasped as you used Sam’s thrusts to create a rhythm of strokes over his cock, hollowing your cheeks, sucking and licking at his smooth length.

Soon, Sam changed the angle of his thrusts and hit a spot inside of you that made you see stars and you were screaming around your mouthful as your core clamped down on Sam’s cock and you came so hard, you were shaking.

Vaguely, you were aware of Sam shouting behind you as he thrust once more and came into the condom, gasping for breath.  Dean very quickly removed himself from your mouth before frantically stroking at his cock and coming with his head thrown back and his mouth open as it dribbled down his length and onto the sheets.

Exhausted, the three of you collapsed onto your bed, breathing heavily as the world righted itself once again.

Blinking up at the ceiling, feeling the warmth from their bodies still so close to yours, you cleared your throat, “I know you said I wouldn’t go to hell for this, but I gotta say, this is so fucking worth it if God gives me a frowny face at the gates.”

Sam grins as Dean let out a chuckle, “Damn right.”

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
